What is Love?
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: Elphaba explains to her daughter what love is. Definate Fiyeraba fluff! Please read and review.


**A/N: ok so this is sort of AU as Fiyero and Elphaba are still living in Oz and all of Oz does not hate them. Well they don't like Elphaba of course but they tolerate her as they did at Shiz due to Fiyero.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****Wicked**** you better believe that I'd be on tour with it playing Elphaba every night, but alas I am not said owner and so therefore I must audition like all the other people who wish to be her. So no I don't own it :(**

* * *

Elphaba walked up the stairs cautiously approaching the room in which her teenaged daughter had stormed through the house to get to.

"I got it," she had said to her husband, before walking up the stairs.

Now she stood at the door and slightly knocked.

"Go away…..please," the pain in her daughter's voice pained her to no end.

"Come on sweetheart…. Please let me in," the door was unlocked, she knew that, but she also knew that coming in without permission would only make her daughters wall go up even further.

"Ok." Her voice was barely audible. Elphaba's green hand reached for the knob and opened the door quietly shutting it back before walking over to where her daughter laid face-down on her bed. she sat down and gently stroked her blonde hair before the girl threw herself into her mother's arms. "Oh momma it's just awful. First Jeremy broke up with Candace. Then Jacob with Tina, and now Meredith's parents are getting a divorce." She looked up at her mom, tears running down her face. "They were all so 'in love' how could they leave each other like that? How could they just quit on each other?"

"I don't know baby."

Her voice was now full of desperation, "What if Rick quits on me? I couldn't live through that momma. I love him so much. I couldn't make it through…"

"Shhhhhh Carolyn, its ok," she held her daughter in a tight embrace. "Rick loves you, and you know I wouldn't say that if I didn't believe that it was true. Do you have any reason to believe that he would want to quit on you?"

"No ma'am, I'm….. I'm just scared. What if he breaks my heart?"

"Then you have to step back and ask yourself, is it worth it? That feeling you get when you're around him. That thrill you get when you touch hands or when you kiss. Would you rather have that feeling and risk losing it, risk him breaking your heart, or would you rather run away from it and _**know**_ that you won't ever have that feeling again because you were too afraid to risk it? I mean if you stick with it there's always the risk of losing it but there's also a chance of making it. If you give it up you'll lose it completely. Love is a two-way street and it's also a choice. You both have to decide that there's no way that it's going to end, and strive to keep it."

"Did you and daddy ever want to quit on each other?" the girl asked as she lay on the bed bringing her mother with her. Elphaba's mind automatically flashed back in time to when she would tell her daughter bedtime stories like this. She shook her head bringing herself out of her silent reverie.

"Of course! Do you think I could've stayed with your father for all these years without questioning whether to stay or not at least once?"

"No I guess not," her daughter laughed.

"I mean you've seen us fight before, we always make up though. Anyway…. There was this one time as we were traveling to the Vinkus to see your Granma-ma and Granpa-pa where I thought I was going to kill him let alone leave him. And that is how most of our "questioning" of each other comes….. to me at least."

"Have you ever felt the way I do? That he was going to quit on you?"

"Once, when we were at Shiz, soon after we started dating."

"Can you tell me about it? All about it? Don't be embarrassed."

"Ok I'll try. So like I said it was when we were in school and had only been dating for a while, I was just leaving my algebra class…..

* * *

_Elphaba gathered her stuff, eager to meet her boyfriend (she still couldn't get used to that). Walking out of her class she heard the usual murmurs of the students about her verdigris but let it go. One conversation stood out to her though._

"_I can't believe he picked her the artichoke. What does he even see in her?" one girl remarked to her friend._

"_Well I heard that she had him under a spell. The operative word being "had". Now he's supposedly out of it and he's trying to find a way to break up with her."_

_The words struck a chord in her mind and she ran as fast as she could to her dorm. _

"_Elphie!" her friend screamed as Elphaba ran into the room. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Galinda."_

"_But, Elphie, you're crying."_

"_I-I'm just thinking. I'm going to the lake," she shouted from the bathroom as she changed into her swimsuit. "If Fiyero comes by don't tell him where I went or so help me I will throw one of those $800 Ozitton purses into the boys locker room toilet." Her friend gasped. "And don't think I won't."_

_She grabbed the towel off the door and stormed down to the lake eager to let the water wash all her tears away. _

_Two hours later the green girl laid out on her towel staring up at the trees completely spent from her continuous swimming. She sighed as she closed her eyes, completely unaware of her admirer who was lurking in the bushes._

"_Fae?"_

_His voice startled the girl but she did not get up. "What is it, Fiyero?" her voice was harsh but she was bracing herself for it. The inevitable "let's just be friends" he hadn't even said it and yet her heart was broken in two. _

"_Why didn't you tell me you were coming down here? We could've had a picnic and spent all day here, together." Images of the day that they could have had flitted through her mind's eye but she shook them away and sat up giving him a look of utter loathing mixed with fear, desire and mostly sadness. How could he do this to her? She loved him! But then again she loved Nessa and her father…._

"_What is it, F-" _

"_Don't call me that! Why don't you get it over with? Why do you have to make me suffer, waiting for it to happen, waiting for you to rip my heart out and stomp all over it? Well here's news for you, you already broke it in two so just leave me alone! I've been alone my entire life what makes you think that I wouldn't be able to do it for any longer?"_

"_Fae," he whispered. She was in hysterics, sobs were wracking her body and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms though he doubted that it would be a good idea at the moment._

"_I asked you to not call me that!" though her tone was harsh it was only a whisper as she sunk down to the ground._

"_What are you talking about, Elphaba? Why don't I just go ahead and get what over with?"_

"_Breaking up with me," it was barely audible as she looked into his eyes tears freely streaming down her face._

"_Why would I break up with you?" he sat down on the ground and began crawling over to her, but she pulled back slightly. He suddenly jumped forward and wrapped her in his arms as he pulled her back to his chest and she began crying again. "I love you sweetheart. You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon."_

"_B-but I heard two girls say that you were going to."_

_He sighed, "You can't listen to what everyone says darling. People are going to say mean things about us but that doesn't change and won't change the way I feel about you." He kissed her forehead and continued holding her until both of their stomachs declared that it was time to eat._

* * *

"So he didn't want to break up with you?"

Elphaba laughed "Well obviously not."

"Oh yeah duh." Her daughter laughed. "Hey momma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you please stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

The girl turned to where she was snuggled up to her mother. "And momma? Can you sing me a song?"

"Sure I have the perfect song

**When I was just a little girl I asked my mother what will I be?**

**Will I be pretty will I be rich? **

**Here's what she said to me,**

'**Que sera, sera**

**Whatever will be will be **

**The future's not ours to see**

**Que sera, sera"**

Both mother and daughter fell asleep then, dreaming of their own prince charming's.

* * *

After nearly three hours, Fiyero made his way up the stairs to check on his girls but most importantly to see if he needed to go hunt down a certain young man. He put his ear to the door. When he heard nothing, he quietly opened it. A smile made its way from one ear to the other as he saw his two girls snuggled together and sleeping. He slowly crept to the bed. He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead before ghosting a kiss onto his gorgeous wife's lips. Fiyero laughed as she scrunched her nose before opening her eyes.

"Sorry for waking you babe," he whispered to her.

"No that's ok. I seem to be a little stuck I don't think I'll be able to go to our bed."

"That's alright. I was just thinking the same thing. Well I'll let you go back to sleep" he kissed her again. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you, Yero."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it please let me know what you think :) I really want to know :)  
**


End file.
